Conventionally, a load is secured to a pallet for storage or transportation with flexible banding material which is wrapped around the pallet and the load or items on the pallet and then fastened to itself with a connector. To remove a load or items from the pallet, the banding material is cut and the used banding material is then useless and thrown away. This conventional banding technique is tedious, time consuming, and wasteful. Therefore, there is a need for a palletizing system and method for easily securing a load to a pallet without waste.